


Breathe

by CorrineWrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Panic Attack, Reader-Insert, also keenser is briefly seen but not so much as to be worth tagging, anxiety attack, its mostly scotty but bones turns up and is cool, questionable scots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrineWrites/pseuds/CorrineWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty finds you having a panic attack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to tumblr user and certified Lovely Scot txf-tarras for help and advice on writing Scots. Again, I worked largely on a less-is-more basis.  
> People's experiences of panic attacks can vary; this has been written based on my own (though, thankfully, it's been a while) and also after a little reading on what to do to help someone else. Hopefully it reads believably.

“Lass?”

Scotty's feet appeared at the opening to the large recess that you were sat in with your back pressed to the wall, muscles vibrating with tension, hyperventilating.

“Woah, hey.. are ye having a panic attack?” Breathebreathebreathebreathe-nod-nod-breathebreathe. “Right, right, ok... is it alright if I come in there with ye?”

Breathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathe-nod-breathebreathebreathe...

He stepped closer and then squatted into your field of vision, shuffling to sit near to you and glancing around to make sure he wasn't blocking you in. “Can ye talk?”

Breathebreathebreathebreathe-shake-breathebreathebreathe...

“Ok, that's fine, that's alright. You're going tae be ok, you're alright, I'm here with ye, ok? I'm gonna..” He reached out a tentative hand towards your own, waiting for you to take it. Your muscles were rigid and trembling still, but luckily he understood the twitches towards it as permission and gently took it in his own, stroking over the back of your hand with a calloused thumb. “I'm gonna try tae help ye slow your breathing down, ok? Breathe along with me now.”

He began exaggerated breathing, in through his nose and out through his mouth, timed a little slower than your own.

Breathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathebreathe...

“Little slower now, in...”

Breathebreathebreathebreathebreathebre-athebre-athebre-athebre-athebre-athe...

“That's it, now you're getting it. You're alright. With me now.”

Bre-athebre-athebre-athebre-athebre-athebre-athebree-athebree-athebreeathebreeathebreeathebreeathe..

“Alright, good lass, it's alright. I'm gonna call Keenser tae get the doctor down here, is that alright? I'm not gonna leave ye though, it's ok.” Breeathebreeathebreeathebreeathe-nod-breeathebreeathe. “Keenser!”

The Roylan, never far behind Scotty in any case, soon appeared, and nodded to Scotty's instruction to comm medbay.

“There now, it'll no' be long and we'll get ye properly looked after. You're alright, you're going tae be ok. You're safe, alright? In again with me look, through your nose..'

Breeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathe...

“Ye know, I thought you'd been quiet, I'd have come tae find ye sooner but I was arse-deep in the back end of Temperature Control, did you know there was a dead tribble back there? I'd wondered what was stinking up the place, I thought it was Keenser again...”

Scotty kept chatting to you about the engine, with the odd grievance against Starfleet thrown in, until Doctor McCoy's voice sounded from a little way away. “Scotty?”

McCoy. The CMO himself had come down for you and your ridiculous attack. The guilt and embarrassment quickened your breathing again, but Scotty quickly noticed and tried to soothe you, still gently stroking your hand. “Shhhhh, shh shh now, it's ok, it's alright, don't ye fret now. Over here, Doc! And in....”

Bree-athebreeathebreeathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathe...

“Alright, what do we got here..” You looked up to see Doctor McCoy, concern on his tired face. “Panic attack?”

Breeaathebreeaathebreeaathe-nod-breeaathebreeaathe...

“Alright.” He exhaled heavily as he lowered himself to the floor as well, keeping his distance from the pair of you. “Can you talk? Move?”

Breeaathebreeaathebreeaathe-shake-shake-breeaathebreeaathe...

“Ok, that's fine. I got a hypo here's gonna help calm you down, I can come in there and-” breeathebreeathebre-athe “-ok, alright, that's alright. How long's she been like this, Scotty?”

“I- I dinnae know, I found her about ten minutes ago. Breathe in now.... I thought she was nearly coming out of it before-”

“Before I crashed the party, huh? That's alright, if you two have got this I'm just gonna wait out here until you're ready to come out, that ok?”

Breeathebreeathebreeathe-

“Hey don't worry about me, you know how often I get to sit down in this damn job? Stay in there, you'd be doing me a favour.”

Breeaathebreeaathe-smile-breeaathebreeaathebreeaathe...

“Good lass, that's it, see you're ok, with me, in....”

Breeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathebreeaathe breeaathebreeaathebreeaathe breeaathebreeaathebreeaathe breeaathebreeaathe breeaathebreeaathe breeaathebreeaathe breeaathebreeaathe breeaathebreeaathe breeaathebreeaathe breeaathebreeaathe breeaathe breeaathe breeaathe breeaathe breeaathe...

After a few more minutes of Scotty's patient coaching and while McCoy rested his eyes, you felt calm enough to begin edging out of the recess towards the waiting doctor.

“That's great lass, come on then, in.... out.... in.... out.... bit further... there we go...”

Breeaathe breeaathe breeaathe breeaathe....

“Trust you two to make it out just as I'm dozing off.” McCoy groused, with what you were able to recognise as good humour. “Ready for this?”

He pressed the hypo to your waiting arm, bade the pair of you to wait a couple of moments while it took effect, then the two men helped you to your feet, your legs shaky from the attack. “You're still coming to med bay with me, I want you checked over properly and we'll see if we can't do something about stopping this happen again. Thanks, Scotty, you did good.”

“Aye, it's no- oh, ah...” Scotty reacted to your tightly gripping his palm as McCoy tried to lead you away. “It ah, looks like I might be coming with you.”

McCoy gave a smirk, and inclined his head as invitation.

Breeathe breeathe breeathe breeathe breathe breathe breathe breathe.. “S- sorry.”

“Ach, don't you worry about it.”

“What we're here for.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a couple of instances of 'you' instead of 'ye' but that's how he was sounding in my head so.


End file.
